du bruit et beaucoup de choses
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets sur les Otonin/ninja du Son:: 1er volet : départ. 2e: monstre. 3e: Manda. 4e: voie. 5e: débuts. 6e: territoire. 7 à 9: Zaku, Kin, Dosu. 10e: Kimimaro, cage. 11e: Orochimaru, se servir. 12e: sur Sasuke. 13e: Tayuya, limites. 14e: Kidômaru, jouer. 15e: Jirôbô, flou. 16e: Sakon et Ukon. MàJ, 17e: Kabuto, infiltration. 18e: des sons... 19e: après la fin du rêve.
1. l'immortalité

**Titre : **Le serpent blanc qui se mord la queue  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Orochimaru  
**Genre : **gen/drame  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o5, « Immortel » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **~350

oOo

Ça commence par un rêve d'enfant abandonné. Comme nombre d'autres enfants de shinobi Orochimaru a perdu ses deux parents à un âge relativement tendre et ne pas être le seul dans ce cas ne le fait pas ses sentir moins seul. Avoir des professeurs et des camarades qui l'entourent ne remplace pas sa famille proche disparue. Ce n'est pas de gens comme lui par la même situation dont il a tellement envie que c'en devient un besoin, mais des gens à qui il était lié par le sang, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, avec qui l'amour était inconditionnel.

Les paroles d'encouragement offertes par son maître lui donnent des idées étranges. Que ses parents puissent revenir…  
Il ne comprend pas très bien le concept de réincarnation : s'il doit encore attendre, s'il doit lui vieillir et eux grandir, ils ne seront plus ses parents et comment les reconnaîtra-t-il ? Ça ne règlera pas son problème d'abandon. Il préférerait qu'ils ressuscitent à l'identique, pour réparer la séparation.  
Et puis il grandit, il se focalise sur de nouveaux aspects.

Vivre longtemps pour les revoir se transforme en vivre éternellement pour être certain de ne pas les manquer, attendre de les voir revivre se transforme en pouvoir faire revivre des morts au cas où l'attente se ferait trop longue, trop incertaine.  
Il a besoin d'accumuler toutes les techniques déjà existantes possibles pour en créer de nouvelles qui le serviront mieux. Et pour accumuler toutes les techniques nécessaires il a besoin de vivre encore plus longtemps. Ça y est : le serpent blanc de la renaissance se mort la queue et se mue en vision fantomatique.

Le rêve d'enfant qui n'arrive pas à grandir devient cauchemar. D'un rêve immature et impossible, il crée un projet si dangereux, si contre éthique qu'il devrait être interdit. Mais les autres ne l'ont jamais compris de toute façon ; ils ne comprendront pas plus maintenant. Il le tiendra donc secret jusqu'au jour où il obtiendra, triomphant, ce qu'il souhaite tant.


	2. la peau du serpent

**Titre : **Un monstre en costume d'homme  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Orochimaru  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o2, « Par-dessus » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

On l'a accusé souvent de ne pas être un homme, d'être un monstre déguisé, de porter une peau humaine et d'être si froid en dessous… juste à cause de ses actes. Orochimaru en rit : s'ils savaient !  
Oui, il est un monstre. Et pas seulement par ses actions : jusque dans sa chair. Sans le savoir ça n'est pas une simple métaphore mais la réalité qu'ils énoncent là. L'insulte ne peut pas le blesser.  
Né humain, il est devenu un monstre. Il porte une peau d'homme empruntée au dessus d'un corps modifié, déformé, monstrueux.

Cette peau qu'il exhibe n'est pas la sienne ; elle le déguise, et il peut la couvrir d'une autre encore par dessus, une qui ressemble à son ancien corps. Ou il peut l'ôter, à sa guise, comme un manteau dont il voudrait changer selon les circonstances.  
Quand il a choisi la peau dont il veut habiller son corps de serpent, ensuite il se drape dans les vêtements proprement dits, il y ajoute le maquillage, des illusions en prime, et quelques mensonges pour parfaire le tout. Tout cela sans jamais oublier qui il est en dessous de toutes ces couches artificielles…  
…le petit serpent blanc qui attend de renaître.


	3. un pacte

**Titre : **Son propre maître  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages : **Manda, Orochimaru  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o8, « Jamais » pour 10 choix**  
Notes : **j'ai arrêté de lire la série il y a une paire d'années ; faisons comme si le canon s'arrêtait juste avec l'ellipse temporelle, OK ?  
**Nombre de mots : **330

oOo

Jamais Manda n'obéira à un humain. Un pacte peut le lier, mais seulement s'il accepte de le contracter. S'il en rencontre un suffisamment fort et ambitieux pour titiller sa curiosité et lui donner envie de le suivre. Si apparaître à ses côtés dans le monde des humains promet d'être divertissant.

Il refusera d'avouer que s'il se trouve lié par un pacte, c'est que l'humain en question se sera montré suffisamment fort et inventif pour le battre. Que malgré cette force supérieure, cet humain ait encore besoin de son aide, ça le flatte. Pourtant, il refuse d'être utilisé comme un outil.

Ce pacte est une association et ne sera jamais une servitude. Si Manda accepte de collaborer avec Orochimaru, ça n'est que temporaire. À la mort de cet homme, Manda reprendra sa liberté. Que d'autres serpents de son clan se laissent lier, ça n'est pas son problème. Et lui-même n'éprouve aucune loyauté envers la faction d'Orochimaru.

Le pacte est toujours unique. Parce que sa durée de vie naturelle est tellement supérieure à celle des humains, Manda en a contracté un certain nombre déjà et n'exclut pas de recommencer plus tard… peut-être. Selon les circonstances. Mais jamais il ne se laissera transmettre à un disciple d'un de ses collaborateurs temporaires.  
À chacun s'il le souhaite, la responsabilité de le contacter, de l'affronter et de tenter de le convaincre…

Et jamais non plus ne reconnaîtra-t-il que peut-être, juste peut-être, il prend vaguement goût à ses associations et aux idées cruelles que les humains peuvent inventer pour faire du mal à leurs semblables et gagner son intérêt au passage. Ça devient presque un jeu, de voire quels talents ils peuvent déployer pour s'assurer de sa coopération…

Jusqu'où iront les candidats au pacte pour accéder à ses requêtes, volontairement cruelles ?  
Manda n'en a encore jamais rencontré qu'il considère lui-même comme définitivement monstrueux. Sans doute parce que lui-même, à force, a déplacé toutes les limites. Puisqu'il lui faut rester le maître dans chaque relation !


	4. les buts et les voies

**Titre : **Les buts, les moyens et les détours  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages : **Orochimaru et son village  
**Genre : **gen/un tout petit peu creepy  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o1#o2, « S'écarter » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

On dit que le Village Caché du Son recueille les parias. Les déshérités dont personne ne veut plus mais qui espèrent encore faire quelque chose de leur vie. Les rebelles qui ont quitté leur village mais qui n'ont pas envie de finir mercenaires free-lance seuls dans le vaste monde des shinobi et préfèreraient se trouver une nouvelle affiliation.  
Tous ceux qui se sont écartés des chemins tout tracés. Pas juste du « droit » chemin, parce qu'en ce monde tous les chemins sont plus ou moins tordus.  
Ceux qui ont revisité leurs ambitions et se sont écartés de leurs buts premiers.  
Ceux qui ont servi plusieurs maîtres et les ont tous quitté l'un après l'autre, il leur donne une chance de plus. Oh, ils seront étroitement surveillés bien sûr, et convenablement punis s'ils faillissent à leurs nouveaux serments et le trahissent lui aussi. Mais l'opportunité est là.

Orochimaru les attire en leur faisant miroiter le culte de la force, de la valeur personnelle, et une liberté relative plus attrayante qu'ailleurs.  
Ah, la force et l'indépendance...  
Tout cela parce qu'Orochimaru désire l'immortalité.  
Il est juste un peu... paradoxal qu'en chemin, il ait lui-même oublié le premier but de sa quête pour se focaliser sur les moyens, leurs autres applications, et non plus la fin. Mais ainsi va la vie. Rien n'est jamais entièrement décidé. Et s'il écarte un peu trop de son programme, ça n'est pas grave : il suffit de déchirer le rouleau et d'en commencer un autre, à neuf.

Et quand il arrive que ses sujets, ses outils, décident parfois qu'ils en ont assez de ses méthodes et de ses projets et qu'ils commencent à errer un peu de côté... il n'a aucun scrupule à écarter le problème définitivement. Il trouve toujours à les remplacer et continuer, de toute façon.


	5. recommencements

**Titre : **Les premiers pas  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages : **Orochimaru et ses shinobi  
**Genre : **de gen à creepy  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o1#o8, « commencements » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Orochimaru aime les débuts. En forçant un peu le hasard, trouver un enfant prometteur parmi tant d'autres, une ébauche de ce qu'il sera plus tard, le prendre sous son aile et l'aider à se trouver. À s'orienter. À devenir ce qu'il peut être.  
La direction qu'ils prennent à ce moment là est toujours décisive. C'est si important de bien guider les premiers choix, sans prendre de mauvais départ. Le reste se fait plus facilement : ensuite, ils se développent presque tout seuls et c'est magnifique à voir.

Orochimaru ne se pose que fort rarement à l'avance la question de comment cela finira. Les fins ne l'intéressent pas. Lui-même compte bien ne jamais finir, alors pourquoi s'en faire pour les autres... Oui, fatalement, ils le quitteront à un moment ou l'autre ; pourvu que ça soit tard, mais il ne se préoccupe ni de quand ni de comment. Si jamais ça arrive trop tôt par rapport à ses plans, il se vexe un moment... puis passe à autre chose.  
Au besoin, il re-commencera autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour parvenir à ses buts. Il y a toujours de nouveaux talents qui apparaissent et ajoutent de nouveaux chapitres à son agenda.


	6. la carte et le territoire

**Titre : **Leur territoire...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages : **le Village caché du Son  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o1#o5, « Jusqu'à l'océan » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Le Village Caché du Son est plus un concept qu'un lieu géographique. Déjà, contrairement aux chef-lieux des pays plus anciens et plus puissants, il est réellement « caché ». Seuls ses membres connaissent son emplacement. Le Pays du Son en soi est minuscule et composé de terres assez peu importantes pour que ses voisins n'estiment pas utile de se battre pour les récupérer.

C'est le foyer des parias qui rejettent le monde et que le monde a rejeté et qui créent eux-mêmes leur nouvelle chance.  
Enfin... ses shinobi rejettent même l'idée des frontière des Cinq Grands Pays. Ils se sentent libres d'aller et d'agir à leur guise. Leur territoire s'étend où leurs missions ou leurs désirs les porteront. À travers les territoires des autres s'il le faut, s'ils le veulent.

Ils ont plusieurs bases cachées, disséminées dans leur pays et même infiltrées chez leurs voisins, à leur insu. Ils entendent étendre leur influence d'un bout à l'autre du continent. Jusqu'au rivage, jusqu'aux îles dont personne ne se soucie et qui feront d'intéressantes bases d'entraînement et d'expérimentation.

Ils pourraient miner et renverser leurs rivaux, mais le temps n'en est pas encore venu. Ils ont encore à se fortifier. Mais un jour...


	7. enfant perdu

**Titre : **Sans repères  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Abumi Zaku  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o1#o7, « perdu » pour 10 choix

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **examen de sélection des chûnin  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Zaku n'aime pas trop s'en souvenir, aujourd'hui, mais il n'a pas toujours été un shinobi ni même un _futur_ shinobi bien en charge de sa vie. He bien oui, il était un petit garçon perdu. Sans parents. Sans famille. Dans un village inconnu.  
Obligé de se débrouiller tant bien que mal tout seul... et le pire c'est qu'il n'aimait pas ça. D'autres dans sa position ont juré de faire sans les adultes et que ça serait très bien comme ça. Lui, malheureusement il avait encore besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un et souffrait de son isolement.

Des années plus tard, même s'il refusera farouchement de l'avouer, il n'a pas vraiment changé.

Il a appris de nouvelles techniques, il a pris de l'assurance, et pourtant il a toujours l'air d'un enfant égaré. Ou peut-être plutôt d'un gamin fugueur. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et l'air espiègle plus que dangereux, et sa propension à la fanfaronnade, il ne fait pas très sérieux.  
Zaku déteste son aspect – ah, non il ne pas va dire fragile – pas encore assez impressionnant, mais il a quand même appris à en user. Il est capable de fourberie et c'est déjà quelque chose. Après tout, un shinobi est censé savoir employer la ruse tout autant voire plus que la force brute.

Et tout se profilait plutôt bien. Mais quand justement ses dernières ruses échouent, qu'il se rend compte qu'il a perdu son combat, il refuse de croire ce qu'il lui arrive. Qu'il a laissé passer sa chance, qu'il se retrouve bloqué dans une situation qui ne faisait absolument pas partie du plan...  
Non seulement il a échoué, mais en plus son chef le laisse tomber, sans nouvelle directive, sans même une deuxième chance ?


	8. à accomplir

**Titre : **Promesses  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Tsuchi Kin  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** o2#o6, « des promesses » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **juste avant l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin  
**Nombre de mots : **365

oOo

Il y a beaucoup des promesses dans ce bas-monde, et peu d'accomplissements.  
On dit d'une jeune fille qu'elle est une promesse de femme, comme si ce qu'elle est maintenant est moins important que ce qu'elle va devenir, comme si elle est incomplète. Tsuchi Kin, 14 ans, contemple les courbes nouvelles que lui a donné la puberté. He bien ! Elle n'est peut-être pas encore une dame mûre, mais elle quand même quelque chose.

On ne dit pas des garçons qu'ils sont quoi que ce soit en attendant d'être des hommes ; le monde les considère déjà comme des petits hommes. Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas une petite femme, pourquoi pas simplement une jeune fille...  
Elle ne va pas se battre spécifiquement pour changer ça, mais c'est un détail parmi tant d'autres qui lui dit que ce monde est mal fait et qu'il a besoin d'être changé.

On dit aussi des genin qu'ils sont des promesses d'avenir. Il leur reste à acquérir c'est vrai, mais ils sont déjà capables de beaucoup ! Ils ne plus de simples apprentis : ça, y est, ils ont gravi le premier échelon, ils se sont hissés au delà du zéro.  
À Kin comme à ses coéquipiers, et à leurs rivaux d'ailleurs, il tarde de prouver leur valeur. Ils sont certains de franchir haut la main les épreuves et de passer sans plus attendre au grade supérieur.

On a promis à Kin qu'à Otogakure no Sato elle deviendrait un shinobi accompli. En utilisant un terme neutre : pas spécifiquement une kunoichi. Elle sait que dans d'autres villages cachés on insiste sur la différence. Kin ne renie pas qu'elle est une fille ; elle est bien dans son corps, elle garde ses cheveux longs (encore que, elle a vu des hommes qui prenaient bien plus soin qu'elle de leur apparence !) mais elle n'aime pas être comme trop souvent traitée différemment, traitée comme inférieure.  
Enfin, elle ne va pas se focaliser là-dessus excessivement non plus. Ça n'est pas ça son objectif.

Il y a aussi une promesse qu'elle s'est faite à elle-même : elle sera un _excellent_ shinobi.  
Elle est forte. Elle est douée. Et elle accomplira avec brio chaque mission qu'on lui confiera.


	9. avec sérieux

**Titre : **Il faudra compter avec lui  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Kinuta Dosu  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o1#o3, « inclus » pour 10_choix  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Kinuta Dosu prend son affiliation très au sérieux. À plusieurs niveaux imbriqués les uns dans les autres. Il fait partie d'un Village, avec la fierté qui accompagne, et d'une équipe plus restreinte dont il est d'ailleurs le chef. Il tient à son rôle comme il pense que sa loyauté va de soi. Il assure le meilleur fonctionnement possible à son niveau, selon ce qui l'entoure : alliés, terrain, objectif, ennemis. Il intègre de son mieux et pense faire un bon travail.

Outre sa place entre les autres, il soigne aussi sa valeur individuelle, la seule dont il sera toujours sûr, quelle que soit la situation extérieure. Comme tout shinobi qui se respecte, il a développé ses capacités personnelles.  
Dans son cas, il jouit d'une oreille savamment entraînée ; sans augmentation artificielle particulière, juste au prix d'un travail de fond. Du coup personne ne pourra lui ôter, à moins de le rendre entièrement sourd, et il est certain que ça n'arrivera de toute façon pas.  
Il s'est vu aussi offrir une greffe spéciale, quelque chose qui ne venait pas de lui à la base, ais qui désormais fait partie de lui. Son arme est une prolongation de son bras. Une arme unique, qu'il maîtrise à merveille. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai !  
Alors, c'est peut-être que son bras est devenu l'extension portante de son arme ? Dosu reconnaît quand même le danger à trop se reposer sur un seul outil. Il fait donc en sorte de pouvoir aussi encore se battre sans ça s'il le faut. Même s'il ne pense pas devoir s'en passer. On ne sait jamais...

Avec tout ça, pense-t-il, il est paré à tout. Il peut évoluer avec son équipe, au sein de son village, et dans le monde entier des shinobi, et y faire une différence.


	10. prisons physiques et mentales

**Titre : **Le cœur en cage  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Kimimaro  
**Genre : **tragique  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o1#o1, « cellule » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **~800

oOo

D'aussi loin que Kimimaro puisse se souvenir, il a toujours vécu cloîtré. Sa toute petite enfance a bien dû lui offrir des horizons plus vastes, mais il ne s'en rappelle pas. Quand il a commencé à développer une conscience et garder des souvenirs, il a aussi révélé ses aptitudes et reçu alors ses premiers entraînements.

Son clan a vite remarqué son génie et mesuré son potentiel. Aussitôt, il est devenu un secret jalousement gardé. On l'a mis dans une cage d'où il voyait pas la lumière du jour, où il ne pouvait pas sentir le vent. On lui a dit que c'était pour le protéger. Et les gens qui s'occupaient de lui n'étaient pas méchants avec lui. À côté de sa cage, on en parlait, avec de l'admiration dans la voix, comme de leur plus belle et plus puissante arme.  
Il avait le droit de continuer à s'entraîner tout seul dans son coin sombre, tant qu'il ne s'en prenait pas barreaux. Mais pourquoi les aurait-il attaqués ? Il ne désirait rien du monde extérieur. Il ne savait rien du monde extérieur : on ne le tirait de sa cellule que pour l'envoyer au combat. Ces moments passés dehors, il les détestait. Le monde extérieur lui fait mal aux yeux, mal aux oreilles ; il se bat parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, et qu'il le fait si bien, mais il n'éprouve rien envers ses cibles, ni respect ni mépris ni envie.  
Après, on le félicite, on lui fait un bref triomphe, et on le ramène à son minuscule quartier et on boucle sur lui les verrous. Mais les verrous sont inutiles : les mots qu'on a tissés autour de lui depuis toujours l'enferment plus sûrement que les barreaux et les sorts.  
Il reste assis sagement dans son coin et s'ennuie patiemment. Pour passer le temps, il joue aux osselets avec ses propres phalanges. Il tape un peu sur le mur, pour entendre le son que fait son poignard d'os, et pour éprouver la résistance des matériaux. Pas pour le démolir.

Le jour où ça n'est pas directement les murs de sa cellule et tout le bâtiment autour, mais son clan entier qui s'est fait démolir, tous les combattants massacrés et le reste brûlé, il s'est retrouvé perdu. Hors de ses murs, il était peut-être une splendide machine à tuer, mais incapable de fonctionner comme un être humain normal. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'encadrer, et quelqu'un l'a ramassé.  
De là, il s'est laissé enfermer de bonne grâce dans les promesses et les mensonges d'Orochimaru.  
Désormais en théorie libre de ses mouvements, il préférait le suivre à la trace comme un gentil petit chien au bout d'une laisse invisible.  
La période de liberté fut relative et de bien courte durée.

Mensonge pour le tenir tranquille et triste coïncidence, ou avertissement fondé ? Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que se réalise une sinistre prophétie faite par ses gardiens autrefois. Comme quoi, Kimimaro ne survivrait pas longtemps hors de sa cellule. Que le monde extérieur était mauvais pour lui. Qu'on l'en sortait de temps en temps parce qu'il fallait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, mais que vraiment, il était mieux à l'intérieur sous la surveillance constante de ses pairs. Qu'il y était protégé du mal.  
Il tomba malade. Et les médecins dépêchés à son chevet ne purent rien pour lui. L'on supputa que peut-être, l'enfermement en soi était la cause : trop de carences, un système immunitaire non développé ? Mais le mystère resta entier. Ils ne purent que soutenir, péniblement, ses fonctions vitales de plus en plus défaillantes, ne lui offrant qu'un sursis de plus en plus douloureux, sans jamais pouvoir identifier clairement la cause et encore moins le guérir.

De nouveau enfermé dans une chambre minuscule des quartiers de recherche scientifique du Village du Son, Kimimaro est surveillé plus étroitement que jamais. Harnaché de tuyaux et de sondes, de câbles d'électrodes et de supports de sorts, il ne quittera plus son lit. Il ne voit même plus les murs de sa prison.  
Il est de retour à la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Son court temps de liberté si relative qu'elle soit sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru a passé comme un rêve ou un cauchemar ; enfin, il est révolu. Mais d'avoir goûté au monde extérieur, si brièvement que ce fut, et même sans que ça lui ait fait si bonne impression, il rentre désormais dans ce qui pourrait aussi bien être un caveau funéraire avec des regrets qui le minent plus durement encore que sa maladie. Il est persuadé de n'avoir plus aucune valeur et d'avoir irrémédiablement gâché sa vie.


	11. s'emparer de ce qu'on convoite

**Titre : **Ce qu'il convoite sera à lui  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Orochimaru  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#1o, « S'emparer de » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Orochimaru n'a pas de scrupules à convoiter le bien des autres, biens physique ou moral. Que ça soit leurs pouvoirs, leurs techniques, ou jusqu'à leur propre corps soi-même…

Ce qui lui fait envie, il met en place les moyens de se l'approprier. Il invente parfois de nouvelles techniques lui-même pour en capturer une autre. Il copier ce qu'il peut, il déploie ruse et force, persuasion chantage ou pillage, selon les besoins, pour faire main basse sur ce qu'il veut.

Et parfois aussi il en vient à détruire – ou au moins essayer de détruire – quand il ne peut pas s'approprier ce qu'il voulait. Comme un enfant capricieux, il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste et a du mal à laisser en liberté voire à portée de quelqu'un d'autre peut-être, ce qu'il désirait pour lui seul.


	12. un nouveau jouet

**Titre : **La promesse de ce qu'il deviendra  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple : **Orochimaru & Sasuke (& Itachi)  
**Genre : **de gen à creepy  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o7, « Si joli » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Avoir échoué à s'emparer d'Itachi n'est peut-être pas plus mal, finalement, décide Orochimaru en contemplant sa nouvelle acquisition.

Le petit frère est tellement plus intéressant. Il est moins puissant, c'est vrai, n'est que du second choix. Ses yeux n'ont pas encore tous leurs pouvoirs, mais ont gardé à la place quelque chose de… presque innocent. Pour un shinobi en tout cas. Traumatisé par le massacre de sa famille et braqué uniquement sur sa vengeance, il ne pense à rien d'autre… et ne voit pas ce qu'il y a d'encore pire à côté dans ce monde.  
Ses pouvoirs, ils les découvriront ensemble, en n'étant pas conditionnés par le Clan Uchiha. C'est ainsi qu'on dépasse des limites, parce qu'on ignore qu'elles existent.  
Il n'est pas encore formaté. Cette idée fixe de vengeance le sert : elle lui a permis d'échapper à un endoctrinement plus profond envers son village. Ça fait un point de pression pour l'en détacher facilement et l'attirer à lui par une alliance truquée.

Orochimaru voit avant tout ses yeux, ses beaux Sharingan et leur pouvoir, mais derrière, il reconnaît aussi la valeur de son corps et de son esprit. Itachi, plus âgé et plus puissant, était incontrôlable.  
Plus jeune, Sasuke durera plus longtemps. Son esprit est plus malléable ; il pourra en tirer ce qu'il souhaite. Douze ans à peine… le temps de compléter son entraînement, il en aura quinze : ça sera parfait, absolument parfait. Le plus bel âge, dans la pleine force de sa jeunesse.

Et un détail narcissique…  
Ce petit jeune homme n'est pas la copie exacte de son grand frère qui lui fait de l'ombre. Laissant de côté les histoires de puissance et de personnalité, si l'on s'arrête uniquement au visage : quand Sasuke aura le même âge que celui auquel Itachi a échappé à Orochimaru, on ne pourra pas les confondre pour autant. Il n'a pas ces plis de peau sous les yeux si convoités, qui lui donneraient l'air vieux et continuellement triste avant l'heure. Même s'il s'applique à avoir l'air perpétuellement en colère... ce qui est adorable de naïveté.

Il changera son visage quand il l'aura possédé, bien sûr, mais c'est toujours mieux à regarder. D'ici là, Orochimaru ne se lasse pas de contempler son nouveau jouet, la promesse de ce que devient son corps grandissant jour après jour et le joli minois dans lequel sont encore sertis les yeux qui seront un jour siens.


	13. tous des imbéciles

**Titre : **Facteur limite  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages : **Tayuya et le reste du Quartet du Son  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o6, « des imbéciles » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **350+

oOo

Ça n'est pas que Tayuya tient ses coéquipiers pour ses imbéciles. Avant tout, elle sait de quoi elle-même est capable, elle sait ce qu'elle vaut ; ensuite elle sait aussi ce qu'ils valent eux.  
Elle est forte. Elle est intelligente. Elle a survécu à la Marque. Elle sait bâtir une stratégie.  
Elle le sait et elle le fait savoir et pour ça elle ne s'embarrasse pas de politesse.  
Et parfois aussi elle se dit que sur le plan de l'intelligence et de la stratégie les autres laissent un peu à désirer. Mais ils font avec, ensemble.

Le seul avec qui ils ne font pas, en fait… Elle n'aime pas Kimimaro ; ce type n'est pas très bien dans sa tête, il idolâtre un peu trop le Maître mais en soi il n'est pas si con. Il sait réfléchir. Seulement, il ne fait pas partie de leur équipe, celle qu'ils ont bâtie à quatre avant qu'on leur ajoute de force.  
Ils ont leur équlibre et n'ont pas de leader à proprement parler. S'ils accueillent temporairement un cinquième équipier et acceptent un chef, ça doit être Orochimaru lui-même, pas un type parachuté.

Quand ils partent en opération sans lui, comme d'eux tous elle est peut-être la plus attachée à ne pas vouloir perdre c'est elle qui se colle à prendre la tête, de manière non officielle.  
Elle voit leurs défauts, les risques qu'ils posent malgré leurs forces. Elle les sous estime peut-être ; comment pourrait-elle qu'ils puissent être vaincus ?  
Ces mecs ne sont pas des génies mais ne sont pas totalement cons et surtout pas si faibles ! Alors elle leur fait confiance pour se débrouiller. Ils ont tous confiance en eux-mêmes. C'est normal.

Ils ne sont pas stupides. Ils ne sont pas naïfs. Des combats, avant et après la Marque, ils en ont mené leur lot. Ils connaissent leurs limites et savent évaluer celles de leurs adversairs. Pensent-ils. Ils savent jauger la force… mais pas forcément le degré d'intelligence d'adversaires raisonnant de façon trop différente de la leur.

Aussi leur démise viendra d'avoir pris des types bien plus faibles qu'eux pour plus bêtes qu'ils n'étaient.


	14. si la vie est un jeu

**Titre : **Le démon du jeu  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnage : **Kidōmaru  
**Genre : **gen bizarre ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **01#04, « Démon » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Chacun a ses défauts ; pour beaucoup au Village du Son il y a au moins de l'arrogance, une confiance en soi excessive. Ça peut encore s'accompagner d'autre chose, selon les cas. Chez Kidōmaru, il y a le démon du jeu.

Ce garçon ne croit pas à sa propre mortalité ou ne la trouve pas importante. Il ne saurait pas le dire lui-même de toute façon. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il met ses missions en péril s'il prend trop de risques inutiles ; le problème c'est qu'il ne les voit pas comme inutiles.  
Il aime un peu d'imprévu, prendre des paris et ensuite agir en conséquence, au lieu de suivre un plan bien prévu : de toute façon on ne prévoit jamais parfaitement les réactions de ses cibles, alors... Jusqu'ici il a toujours été capable de rattraper le coup, quand d'autres, se pensant plus prévoyants, se sont vus déstabilisés par une manœuvre inattendue et ont dû improviser en catastrophe. Alors que si, comme lui, ils étaient restés ouverts aux possibles retournements de situation, ils auraient mieux mené leur jeu ! Oh, ils auraient gagné de toute façon. Ils sont les plus forts. Mais ç'aurait plus facile, et plus amusant, voilà tout. Il y a les bonnes et les mauvaises surprises : lui sait apprécier les bonnes.

C'est comme la roulette russe de la marque maudite : il l'a acceptée avec empressement, sûr qu'il survivrait et impatient de découvrir le résultat. Résultat aléatoire dit-on, dépendant de la personnalité de chacun, peut-être de son bagage génétique ; personne ne sait vraiment. Ça l'amusait de découvrir de quoi il hériterait, et bien sûr la puissance supplémentaire qui en découlerait.  
Il faut bien savoir se divertir dans la vie !

C'est dommage, surtout pour les autres, que tout le monde ne partage pas cette vision des choses. On le regarde souvent de travers quand il parle de ses jeux. C'est vrai ; il ne s'est jamais encombré de beaucoup de respect des autres, surtout envers ses adversaires et à peine envers ses supérieurs, alors pourquoi serait-ce réciproque ? Il ne suit pas beaucoup les règles édictées par les autres ; ça ne le concerne pas. Il crée son propre jeu, depuis toujours. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on l'a très vite baptisé d'un nom de démon. Ça n'est pas très juste puisqu'il n'est pourtant pas le pire dans cette catégorie ; juste un joueur. Mais pourquoi se soucier...


	15. trop vague

**Titre : **Mal défini  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages : **Jirōbō (et Akimichi Chōji)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o3, « flou » pour 10 choix**  
Nombre de mots : **300+

oOo

La place de Jirōbō au sein de l'équipe est mal définie. Il est à la fois le plus fort physiquement et le plus faible quand toutes les capacités s'additionnent, surclassé par ses camarades qui ne l'estiment guère. Néanmoins, il est autant imbu de sa propre valeur autant qu'eux. Quant à lui il ne les méprise pas ; il reconnaît leur force, leur talent, et ils forment une équipe. Une équipe curieusement assortie, mais qui fonctionne dans les faits. Il voudrait quand même voir les autres respecter des rôles plus traditionnels, ça serait plus facile…  
S'il compose avec ses camarades, en revanche, il méprise abondamment ses adversaires. Il n'en a rencontré aucun qui soit digne de lui.

Les vues de Jirōbō fonctionnent avec tout un système de valeur mal bâti. Il reste vexé d'être maltraité par ses pairs, et gêné par son besoin physique d'absorber de l'énergie en masse. Quoi qu'il s'en défende, les conséquences pour son corps le complexent un peu. Mais comme il ne veut pas que ça s'en ressente sur la dynamique de leur équipe, par principe, il n'hésite pas, alors, à passer ça sur un adversaire.  
Face à ce Chōji de Konoha présentant le même mélange de force brute, le même type de muscles cachés par la graisse que lui, Jirōbō est bien placé pour savoir et ce que ça vaut… et où appuyer pour faire mal.  
Il ne va pas le sous-estimer, pense-t-il. Ils se ressemblent et il sait comment l'autre va se battre, donc comment contre-attaquer. Mais il sait aussi qu'il lui est inférieur et qu'il vaincra. Parfait pour l'écraser. Et par sa victoire…

Jirōbō ne pense pas avoir à prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Mais obscurément, il en a besoin quand même. Pour la mission qu'on leur a confiée, pour la part qui est sienne, et pour replacer les choses telles qu'il sent qu'elles doivent être dans ce monde confus.


	16. une tête et demie

**Titre : **Janus  
**Auteur : **ylg**/**malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple : **Sakon et Ukon  
**Genre : **tordu  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T~  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o6, « Poupées » pour 10 choix  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

Évitez devant Sakon et Ukon d'appeler leur comportement « jouer à la poupée ». À moins d'être suicidaire, et encore…  
Ils prennent soin de leur apparence, et alors ? Tous les shinobi qui se respectent doivent afficher une image de marque, après tout.

Leur limite génétique les autorise à infiltrer et faire leurs le corps d'une cible mais ça n'est pas vraiment manipuler des pantins, puisqu'ils le font de l'intérieur, sans tirer de ficelles à distance. Ça serait comme enfiler un déguisement peut-être ?  
Sakon aime ce jeu, en tout cas. Il ne choisit pas toujours, il arrive plutôt que les combats lui imposent ses adversaires, mais alors il en tire le meilleur parti et s'y glisse pour dominer à sa guise. Oui, ça l'amuse de pouvoir prendre possession temporaire d'un corps. Ça n'est pas comme souhaite le faire le Maître, c'est son jeu à lui. Il aimerait que ça reste à lui seul, d'ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, son frère dort ; une présence rassurante à ses côtés. Où qu'il aille il l'emporte avec lui ; Ukon se fait presque oublier et sort dans les moments les plus difficiles pour l'aider. Le reste du temps, se contente d'être là, caché. Ne dites pas non plus que c'est un doudou pour autant !  
Non, si leurs adversaires sont des jouets entre ses mains, son frère n'en est pas un. Ça n'est même pas un camarade de jeux très plaisant, mais Sakon se ferait arracher les tripes plutôt que le reconnaître. Malgré les crasses qu'il leur lui faire, Ukon reste son frère, une des rares personnes dignes de son estime, et son seul égal.  
Le problème avec lui c'est qu'en comparaison les jouets ne restent pas divertissants très longtemps. Il fait durer le plaisir autant que possible pourtant, mais son frère finit toujours par être jaloux, le forcer à le casser et les envoyer au rebut… là où est leur place au final.  
Une raison de plus pour qu'il ne s'attache pas à ce qu'il a entre les mains. Tant pis pour tout le reste.

Le monde des jumeaux ne s'y limite pas _complètement_, mais ils gravitent l'un autour de l'autre et n'imaginent pas être séparés. Ils sont de la même substance tous les deux, liés plus fortement que des frères ordinaires, des frères d'armes, d'autres jumeaux ou même des siamois. Leur association si intime, ils ne la subissent pas de naissance : ils l'ont choisie. Même s'il leur arrive de se chamailler, c'est rarement plus grave que sur l'usage d'un jouet, d'un pantin justement, jamais sur quoi que ce soit de vraiment sérieux qui les brouillerait.  
Comme un seul être, ils vivent ensemble, et les deux têtes du monstre bicéphale prennent leurs décisions ensemble.


	17. graine d'espion

**Titre : **Le coucou vous salue bien  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages : **Yakushi Kabuto vs Konohagakure  
**Genre : **méchant ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o1#o9, « tromperie » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **boh, c'est de l'histoire ancienne...  
**Notes : **j'ai arrêté de lire la série il y a une paire d'années ; faisons comme si le canon s'arrêtait juste avec l'ellipse temporelle, OK ?  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Il est un shinobi après tout. Un shinobi en mission longue d'infiltration.  
Comment ça il « trahit » Konoha ? Mais n'a jamais juré allégeance à ce village.  
Oh, ils l'ont généreusement « recueilli » après la mort tragique de son clan ? On pourrait dire plutôt kidnappé après le massacre des siens.

En fait, ça lui est égal. Son véritable clan de naissance il y a longtemps qu'il n'en garde plus souvenir. Il est passé trop de fois de mains en mains, de village en village. La loyauté à un pays, il ne connaît pas. À une personne particulière, de son propre choix, sans que rien ne l'y force, en revanche, ça oui. Il ne sera jamais un bon citoyen, il ne sait pas si ça fait de lui un bon mercenaire, ou juste un bon serviteur, mais toutes ces dénominations le laissent de marbre. Ce qu'il fait, quoi que ce soit, il le fait bien et c'est tout.

Bref. Tout ça pour quoi ? Ah oui, les gémissements d'un enfant immature qui ne comprend encore rien au monde des shinobi et s'aperçoit tout d'un coup que son village chéri n'est pas le centre du monde. Il prend ça comme un compliment, de les avoir si bien dupés.

Au fait, il est quand même assez reconnaissant au médecin-chef qui s'est occupé de lui toutes ces années, qui lui tant appris, et qui a si bien cru à sa comédie. Il était loin d'être un imbécile pourtant et n'a pas été si facile que ça à tromper.  
Mais il n'éprouve pas de remords pour autant, non, bien sûr que non.  
Le coucou a terminé sa croissance et est prêt à voler de ses propres ailes. Il quitte naturellement le nid pour retrouver son pareil. En bousculant les oisillons trop fragiles au passage.


	18. faire chanter

**Titre : **Oiseau chanteur  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple : **Orochimaru & Kabuto  
**Genre : **un peu tordu  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o9, « Chante pour moi » pour 10 choix  
**Avertissements : **un poil de sado-maso dans leur relation ; fait référence à la seule fic de cette série que je ne reposterai pas ici, pour cause de NC-17 (torture!p0rn)  
**Notes : **j'ai arrêté de lire la série il y a une paire d'années ; faisons comme si le canon s'arrêtait juste avec l'ellipse temporelle, OK ?  
**Nombre de mots : **660+

oOo

Le fait qu'Orochimaru aime à recueillir des petits garçons perdus et en sélectionne certains qu'il choie tout particulièrement, dont il vante les mérites physiques et desquels c'est à peine s'il peut ôter ses mains – possessif, il passe son temps à les caresser – s'est vite répandu autour de lui et l'on en fait des gorges chaudes. Les membres d'Akatsuki se méfient les uns des autres, et l'on regarde Orochimaru avec encore plus de méfiance.  
Sasori exploite donc ce qu'il croit être sa faiblesse honteuse en lui envoyant ce jeune apprenti plombé d'un jutsu qu'il croit indétectable pour l'espionner, et, au cas où ses soupçons seraient fondés et qu'il tenterait quelque chose d'inacceptable, le piéger.

Malheureusement pour lui, il a sous-estimé le talent de Kabuto pour comprendre ce qu'on trafique dans son propre esprit et le ressentiment qu'il en nourrit d'être traité comme un pantin sans volonté, ainsi que les capacités de recherche d'Orochimaru pour s'apercevoir du problème et trouver un moyen de le contourner. Il se fait une joie de briser le sort et de libérer le garçon qu'on lui a fourré dans les pattes.  
Ensuite, une simple demande suffit :  
« Raconte moi donc ce que ton précédent maître fabrique.  
- Je vous l'aurais dit de toute façon. »  
Même pas besoin d'un nouveau sort pour le contraindre à tout révéler.

Kabuto choisit peut-être les termes et le degré de détail dans lequel il expose tous les petits secrets de l'ancien maître qu'il s'est pris à détester au nouveau qu'il révère, mais il raconte l'essentiel. Aucun scrupule ni à trahir complètement le premier ni à ne pas être entièrement honnête avec le second !  
Il se montre même quasiment intarissable. Si au départ Orochimaru apprécie sa volubilité, au bout d'un moment elle commence à l'ennuyer.

« Tu es bien prompt à virer de bord, petit. »  
Un sourire narquois fleurit sur le minois du gamin, remplaçant l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve en parlant et le respect qu'il aurait dû lui témoigner ensuite.  
Son silence est aussi éloquent que ses paroles.  
« Crois-tu être en position de faire du chantage, jeune présomptueux ?  
- Certes non. Mais de négocier les termes du contrat. »

Ce Kabuto a conscience de sa valeur en tant que shinobi et entend bien être traité en tant que tel. Un employé valable, pas un esclave. Orochimaru sait d'ores-et-déjà que celui-là ne sera pas une babiole décorative à mettre en cage comme d'autres oisillons tombés du nid dont il attend la pleine maturité. Il voit plutôt en lui un pigeon voyageur censé ne pratiquer qu'un seul chemin et qui ne songerait pas à s'enfuir à tire d'aile, un coucou qui infiltrera d'autres organisations, l'accent étant placé sur ces autres et pas la sienne. Il fait le pari de n'avoir pas déniché là un vautour qui attendra un moment de faiblesse pour lui dévorer le foie.  
Il serait pourtant bon de lui laisser un fil à la patte, qu'il n'aille se fourrer trop loin…

o

Une fois Kabuto s'est éloigné un peu trop des directives données et a écopé d'une punition exemplaire. En représailles et pour lui apprendre à mieux se comporter, Orochimaru n'a plus hésité à sortir les armes lourdes.  
Sans aller jusqu'au jutsu de soumission mentale il le subjugue physiquement, l'entrave, et passe à la torture physique.  
« Cette fois tu vas chanter pour de bon. Me cracher tout ce que tu me caches. »

Kabuto prend ça comme une leçon de plus sur ses propres limites de résistance à la douleur et à la pression, sur le choix de ce qu'il accepte de divulguer ou ce qu'il réussit à cacher encore, et sur ses capacités à dissimuler ses agissements et à justifier ses actions douteuses.

Tous deux savent que si Orochimaru voulait réellement extraire tout ce que Kabuto a de secrets, c'est qu'il aurait franchi le point de non-retour. Il userait de jutsu de contrôle mental, et ensuite, il faudrait qu'il l'achève.  
Jusque là, le jeu se poursuit.


	19. symbole

**Titre : **Le début d'une spirale  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kabuto, Orochimaru  
**Genre : **triste  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **o6#o1, « larmes » pour 10 choix  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post ellipse temporelle mais je ne sais plus le numéro du tome et j'ai la flemme de chercher - de toute façon ce qui est arrivé ensuite je vais oublier l'avoir lu  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

Il reste le corps d'un serpent blanc monstrueux qui commencent déjà à pourrir, enveloppe de chair vide ayant perdu vie et âme, une paire de boucles d'oreilles, des magatama en serpentinite, et beaucoup de doutes. Ces symboles de vie et de pouvoir, en changeant de corps, Orochimaru les portait toujours. Sasuke en partant les a dédaignés mais a emporté l'âme vaincue et captive d'Orochimaru.

Les grands projets du maître semblent brisés nets. Kabuto pourtant ne va pas en porter le deuil. À quoi cela l'avancerait-il ? Tout n'est pas complètement perdu. Il refuse de croire à une fin inéluctable : Orochimaru se rit de la mort. Et lui peut encore faire quelque chose de ce qui reste : les cellules du corps transformé, l'organisation qu'il avait bâtie, dont il peut prévenir l'effondrement et utiliser encore les structures, et jusqu'à son âme qu'il pourra retrouver un jour.  
Par sentimentalisme, il a gardé soigneusement de côté les deux pendants dont la forme lui évoque désormais des larmes. Quelque chose dont il ne devrait pas être question...

Si des gouttes d'un fluide quelconque doivent lui échapper ces jours ci, ça sera de la sueur à la tâche. Si malgré lui des larmes perlent parfois à ses paupières, c'est de fatigue car il passe des journées épuisantes, interminables, à s'user les yeux sous les lumières artificielles des laboratoires. Et s'il y met désormais les mêmes traits de khôl qu'affectionnait Orochimaru, c'est pour en soulager la brûlure tant qu'il n'aura pas accompli les objectifs qu'il s'est fixés.


End file.
